


Royal mornings

by Miizurichan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Hinted smut, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Continuation of Royal chance] <br/>Waking up in the arms of a prince who had accepted his feelings should have been bliss for Laslow, but it wasn't, not entirely anyway. If he was going to do this, he would need to know, once and for all, that he wasn't putting his heart on the line for something useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Idk they're cute, i love xanlas.   
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t supposed to end like that, Laslow told himself a million times after he had woken up. It wasn’t that he regretted it or anything, it just felt odd. 

No matter how he looked at it, he was lower born, and Xander was a prince. Even if Xander didn’t feel ashamed about it, it wasn’t as though they could get married. Nor could Laslow give Xander any heirs. 

He thought about leaving the room before Xander woke up, but he couldn’t. Although he managed to slowly ease out of Xander’s arms just a few minutes ago, Laslow couldn’t bring himself to leave – not even leaving the bed felt the least bit tempting after last night. 

\-----------

“I’m in love with you too.” 

The words still rang through Laslow’s head. He could clearly remember how they had remained soaking in the warm bath until they had kissed each other’s lips nearly sore. Trying to keep their hands and lips to themselves as they moved from the bath and to Xander’s room was a lot more difficult than Laslow ever imagined it would be. 

The more he thought about it, the more silly pride he felt spread through his chest in the realization that he had never seen Xander behave that way, and he was a part of why he was. 

The moment the door was closed, they were wrapped up in each other’s arms again. Getting to the bed was a small challenge, but they managed it somehow. As they fell onto it, their damp hair was blatantly ignored. All they cared about was each other, and exploring each other’s bodies for the first time. 

\---------

Thinking about it made Laslow flustered. Remembering that Xander’s hands had explored his most private areas made him feel like perfectly ripe tomato. They hadn’t gone all the way, but that didn’t matter to Laslow, not at this moment anyway. 

What mattered the most to him that morning was knowing how Xander truly felt, now that their thoughts and fantasies were more than just that. Laslow didn’t want to put his heart on the line just to have it shot down. 

Yes, he had ‘been’ with girls before, but never serious. And never with the intensity that he felt with Xander. Moreover, he had certainly never been with another man before, so just the thought of all the way made his heart race, for many reasons. 

Rolling to his side, Laslow looked at Xander who was still sleeping peacefully with his face toward him. As his hair had dried as they slept, Xander looked to have crazy bedhair. His usual subtle, soft curls looked wilder yet softer than ever. Laslow couldn’t stop smiling at it, even if he knew his own hair probably looked just as wild. 

Getting lost in his thoughts, Laslow didn’t notice that Xander was waking up until it was too late. “Laslow?” At the sound of his name, Laslow slowly focused more on his surroundings until he was entirely aware of the situation. Looking at Xander some more, he could feel a slight flush creep up his neck and to his cheeks. “Um, I’m sorry.” 

“No need for apologies.” Xander didn’t sound agitated, in fact, he sounded as though he was still asleep. Before Laslow could make any sort of retort, Xander had moved and pulled him close to his chest with the duvets tightly around them. “You looked more like you were thinking of something. Want to talk about it?” 

Laslow knew Xander would notice something was up, he always did. “It’s nothing big, I just…” Pausing, Laslow looked up at Xander who was looking down at him. “Are you sure? About what you said yesterday. I mean, I can’t give you any heirs, and as things stand now we can’t marry, nor really be public with this, so-”

Before he could finish, Xander had leaned down to kiss his forehead before speaking. “I do not particularly care much for heirs. Even if I would need to marry a woman one day, she would have to accept that you are the one who holds my heart and… well warms my bed. If it comes to that, then so be it, but it will not be love, Laslow. It would be rather political, and only to get one heir.” With a small sigh, Xander stroked Laslow over the back gently and leaned a bit further down to kiss him lightly on the lips. “My bed, my heart and my being is something I wish for you to hold, if you’ll have me. And yes, we might have to keep this a secret, but our relationship is our business, not anyone else’s.” 

Laslow expected a small speech from Xander, but the content of the speech still made him flush up once more. Burying his head into Xander’s chest, Laslow could feel and hear how Xander’s heartrate matched his own. 

“Of course I’ll have you, you stupid prince! I was worried you might have changed you mind or something.” Laslow kept his gaze low until the familiar feeling of Xander’s fingers threaded through his hair. “You don’t have to worry about a thing Laslow, alright?” Looking up, Laslow met the sleepy, yet lucid gaze Xander wore. 

His expression made Laslow relax almost immediately and before he could think out a reply, Xander had his arms around him again and rolled over on his back with Laslow over him. “Let’s sleep a bit more, hm? Feels a bit too early to get up now.” Laslow agrees. 

The more time he can spend with Xander, the better. Neither of them had much to do that day, so nothing would fall apart by them spending a few more hours in bed together.


End file.
